O Pregaminho
by Katherine Parteno Gryffindor
Summary: Ginny recebe um bilhete de Harry a marcar um encontro, o que acontecerá ?ACTUALIZADA
1. O Pergaminho

Querido diário

Porquê? Porque é que as coisas têm que ser assim? Já não basta eu ser quem sou, ele tem que me humilhar mais do que já humilhou? Porque é que ainda me dou ao trabalho de o amar? Porquê?

Talvez por causa daqueles verdes e profundos olhos, daquele corpo perfeitamente esculpido, do tom de voz grave, que me arrepiam os mais pequenos pelos da nuca, do seu toque que faz com que milhares de borboletas voem no meu estômago.

Desculpa estar a escrever sem parar, sem explicar devidamente o que ocorreu para eu estar neste estado lastimável, não é? Eu vou-te contar, tudo isto passou-se esta manhã antes das aulas.

Flash-back

- Colin, Colin, quando é que tu vais assumir a tua paixão pela Sarah olha... - neste momento a minha conversa com o Colin foi interrompida por uma coruja das neves, mais precisamente a Hedwing de Harry, do homem que amo. Como pude constatar o Harry não se encontrava na mesa e o Colin olhava para mim curioso, nisto eu reparei que a coruja tinha um bilhete na pata. Retirei-o e li-o.

Ginny

Encontra-me ao pé do lago antes das aulas, preciso falar contigo.

Harry

- Achas que devo ir? - perguntei timidamente, apesar de já ter o meus 16 anos e um corpo invejável por parte de algumas raparigas, o meu cabelo tinha mudado também estava mais longo e ondulado, mas, eu ainda continuava com a minha timidez o que me fazia corar sempre que o via!

Claro que deves ir, caso não tenhas reparado ele ultimamente anda a lançar-te alguns olhares diferentes - disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Ok, eu vou – disse suspirando, levantei-me e lancei um rápido olhar á mesa dos professores e verifiquei que a Chang não estava lá, achei estranho mas continuei o meu caminho para fora do salão principal, quando passei pela Hermione ela lançou-me um olhar brilhante e um sorriso malicioso, coisa que eu estranhei.

Estava a chegar ao lago eu deparei-me com uma cena odiosa, pois o Harry, estava com uma rapariga e eles estavam a beijar-se, e adivinha quem era a rapariga que Harry estava a beijar, nada mais nada menos do que Cho Chang.

Suspirei fundo muito desiludida, e dei meia volta pronta para me dirigir para o castelo, quando ouço o meu nome ser proferido por Harry aflito, nesse momento deixei uma lágrima brotar dos meus olhos, lágrima essa que foi seguida por muitas outras, a partir dai eu desatei a correr para o castelo.

Quando entrei no castelo eu tomei o rumo das salas de astronomia, entrei numa delas e aí fiquei e comecei a escrever.

Fim do Flash-back

E agora aqui estou a chorar, ainda duas horas depois do ocorrido, mas isto não vai acontecer mais, pois eu vou por um ponto final na minha mísera existência.

Suicídio sim, e não é a primeira vez em que penso no assunto, pois a minha vida é uma tremenda porcaria, em todas as aulas de poções sou humilhada pelo professor Snape e sua corja de Slytherins , sou humilhada por Chang devido ás minhas roupas em segunda mão, e não só por isso, sinto-me só não tenho ninguém que me ame, que me dê carinho afecto sem ser os meus pais, pois os meus dois irmãos mais velhos, a esses não posso pedir nada ,pois, estão a descansar em paz a sete palmos de terra, eles foram mortos por um bando de Devoradores de Morte para proteger o "Menino que sobreviveu", pois ele tinha que ser poupado para o combate final contra Voldemort ou Tom como eu prefiro chamar-lhe, combate esse que ele venceu, mas ás custas de quê! da morte dos meus irmãos preferidos e de Dumbledor. Agora é hora de me despedir meu querido diário tu já me ouviste outras vezes, mas agora não tens que me ouvir mais.

Adeus

Ginny

Depois disso pousou o diário no chão ao seu lado juntamente com a pena que utilizou para escrever. Olhou para o canivete que se encontrava com ela, abriu o canivete suavemente, olhou para a sua lâmina brilhante e por ela passou de levezinho o dedo indicador o qual sofreu um pequeno corte, que a fez sorrir. Finalmente olhou para os pulsos e por eles passou com força a lâmina fazendo um profundo golpe em cada um, que rapidamente começaram a jorrar sangue a uma velocidade incrível. Os seus olhos começaram por ficar baços a sua audição fraca, mas não o suficiente para não ouvir uma porta se abrir, mas logo depois a sua visão ficou negra, e antes dela desfalecer ela sentiu um perfume exótico, misturava o cheiro da terra molhada com o do chocolate. E em seguida desfalece e cai por cima de dois braços fortes, que a envolvem.

Ela sentia-se leve e livre e logo começou a ver duas formas de dois ruivos altos através da luz a sorrir-lhe.


	2. Quem me salvou?

- Hedwing, leva esta carta á Ginny, o quanto antes, sim? – Disse Harry sorrindo, e com os olhos a brilhar intensamente.

Depois de observar a Hedwing desaparecer, ele dirige-se para o lago.

Mas, o que ele não contava é que a Professora Chang o estivesse a vigiar. Ele atravessou praticamente todo o castelo, no meio do caminho ele encontrou Hermione e fez-lhe um sinal de ok com as mãos, que foi retribuído por um largo sorriso. Passaram-se alguns minutos desde que havia chegado ao lago, e Ginny ainda não havia chegado, o que o punha um pouco nervoso e ansioso.

Quando ele começou a avistar um pontinho vermelho na porta do castelo, um largo sorriso rasgou seus lábios, sorriso, que foi substituído, por uma expressão de surpresa ao ver a professora Chang mesmo á sua frente.

- Bom dia professora – disse Harry surpreso

- Harry, Harry, Harry, tu, não precisas tratar-me assim! Trata-me simplesmente por Cho. – Disse maliciosamente, enquanto passava o dedo indicador pela face dele. O que o fez engolir em seco, e uma gota de suor escorrer pela temporã.

- Olha **Cho**, eu não quero ser rude ou mal-educado, mas eu gostaria que tu te retirasses pois a …. – Dizia ele quando o dedo indicador da professora pousou de uma forma leve e provocadora sobre os seus lábios. Ele arriscou olhar para ela quando notou que ela estava a pouco mais de um centímetro, distância que desapareceu no momento em que ela encostou de leve os seus lábios nos dele e ele num momento menos lúcido deixou-se levar pela tentação e correspondeu. Mas no momento seguinte ao que começou a corresponder a imagem, da bela ruiva de sorriso divino, aparece na sua mente e nesse preciso momento, pára de corresponder ao beijo, para de seguida separar-se dela e olhar para o castelo e ver a ruiva de costas para ele, parada a meio do caminho. Facto o qual, o fez despertar do transe em que se encontrava e chamar pelo seu nome em voz alta, para de seguida vela correr em direcção ao castelo. Com isso, ele olhou para Cho com raiva e desprezo, para em seguida correr atrás dela.

Mas quando chegou á entrada do castelo perdeu-a de vista, contudo ele continuou a procura-la, em todo o castelo incluindo nas masmorras, nas quais se perdeu e deu de caras com o Prof. Snape.

- Ora, ora, ora se não é Grande Harry Potter no ninho das serpentes – disse com sarcasmo Snape – então Potter o que faz aqui nas masmorras? – Inquiriu

- Eu estou á procura da Ginny Weasley professor. Por acaso não a viu? – Perguntou ignorando o sarcasmo do professor.

- Não Potter, a Weasley não entrou nas masmorras! Agora suma da minha vista e 10 pontos a menos de Gryffindor, por correr nos corredores. – Disse com um sorriso bem sarcástico nos lábios.

Depois dessa troca ''amigável'' de palavras entre professor mais odiado e aluno mais famoso, Harry dirigiu-se para o Salão Comum de Gryffindor, onde encontrou Ron e Hermione aos beijos numa das poltronas.

Um pouco constrangido com a situação, tosse um pouco, facto que os fez soltarem-se muito vermelhos, depois de se recomporem, Ron pergunta.

- Então Harry como correu? Vais ser meu cunhado ou não? – Pergunta preocupado com o aspecto de Harry.

- Não, não vou ser seu cunhado, pois a CHO apareceu e beijou-me na frente da Ginny. – Disse exasperado – e á mais depois disso, ela saiu a correr e já corri o castelo inteiro e não a encontrei.

- Harry tu não te estas a esquecer de algo, como por exemplo o mapa salteador. Com ele conseguimos encontrar a Ginny – disse Hermione no seu tom de sabichona.

- É claro, como é que não me lembrei antes – disse radiante com a possibilidade de a encontrar e explicar o sucedido.

Assim levantou-se e correu para o dormitório, onde se pôs a vasculhar o baú á procura do mapa. Quando o encontrou, sentou-se apressado na cama, abriu o mapa para em seguida murmurar, com a varinha apontada para este as palavras: _'juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom',_ o qual começou a desenhar-se imediatamente. Assim terminado este processo, ele varreu o mapa com os olhos, a procura do nome de Ginny. Quando o encontrou pode verificar que este encontrava-se na ala hospitalar e muito próximo a este estava a Madame Pomfrey.

Largando o mapa quase de imediato após o achado, saiu porta fora, desceu a escadaria e passou pelos amigos sem qualquer explicação.

A caminho da ala hospitalar, num dos corredores ele vai de encontro com, nada mais, nada menos do que … Draco Malfoy, o que faz com que este caía ao chão e se faça ouvir por parte deste um gemido de dor. Quando Harry dirige o olhar para ele, verifica que as mangas da camisa estão com algum sangue e os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Ignorando estes factos, ele continua o caminho para a ala hospitalar.

Quando lá chega, depara-se com uma cena lamentável, Ginny encontrava-se deitada numa das macas, em volta desta estavam: a Madame Pomfrey e a Professora McGonagall e num canto mais afastado uma curandeira assistente, com um amontoado de roupas na mão, que pelo aspecto eram o uniforme de Ginny, só que manchado com sangue.

No momento, que se dirigiu para o leito de Ginny, pode ver que os lençóis também estavam com algum sangue e que, ela estava com umas ligaduras em volta dos pulsos, estas estavam com sangue. Uma lágrima correu seu rosto e morreu nos seus lábios, um sentimento de culpa e impotências o invadiu, o que fez se sentir um miserável. Lentamente aproximou-se do leito dela, acto qual não passou despercebido pela Madame Pomfrey e pela Directora MacGonagall. Quando ela abriu ligeiramente os olhos, olhou para os lados e num deles deparou-se com ele, com Harry Potter. Os olhos dela depressa mudaram de foco e olharam para os seus pulsos, uma lágrima brotou deles. Um sorriso subtil e triste apareceu na sua face, ela voltou a cabeça para a enorme janela da ala e perguntou num tom baixo e triste:

- Foste tu? Foste tu Harry quem evitou a minha morte? Foste ou não, responde?

- Não, não fui eu, quem te salvou! – Disse ele com dificuldade, devido ao nó que existia na sua garganta.

- Se não foste tu quem foi? – ela virou o rosto na direcção da Madame Pomfrey – Quem foi que me trouxe á ala , quem foi que me impediu de morrer? Quem foi Madame Pomfrey? Diga! – perguntou ela com a voz um pouco mais elevada.

- Senhorita Weasley eu não posso revelar identidade da pessoa, pois ela pediu sigilo, mas só posso dizer que ele a ama, mesmo sendo quem é, ele a ama, só que ele pediu-me sigilo em relação á sua identidade. – Disse a Madame Pomfrey com pesar.

- Que pena, talvez ele fosse melhor que certas pessoas. – disse ela com a voz calma mas repleta de tristeza.

- Ginny, será que poderíamos falar, é muito importante. – Disse Harry aflito.

- Claro Harry, claro que podemos falar, mas só falar. – disse ela , em seguida a Madame Pomfrey e a Directora MacGonagall dirigiram-se para o gabinete da curandeira.

- Ginny, eu … desculpa – murmurou ele

- Desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se. E Harry eu sei que foi o Chang que te beijou, mas mesmo assim eu acho que não devemos ficar juntos. Reflecti muito antes de tentar o suicídio e uma das conclusões foi essa. Sabes porquê, porque eu perdi os meus 2 melhores amigos, Billy e Charly, tudo porque tinhas que estar a salvo para o duelo com Tom. Mas de que adianta a morte de Tom se meus irmãos também morreram, dde adianta, eles eram os únicos que gostavam a cem porcento de mim, pois o Ron desde que se tornou teu amigo esqueceu-me os gémeos esses com as suas brincadeiras ainda me animavam mas quando abriram a loja esqueceram-se também de mim. E por fim tu, tu nunca me olhas-te como um homem olha uma mulher, só me vias como a irmã do teu melhor amigo, uma criança e no ano passado quando começas-te a namorar a Chang e a beijavas incessantemente e na minha frente, mesmo sabendo que eu sentia por ti. Harry, tu foste a pessoa que mais me magoou em toda a minha vida. E como eu não quero sofrer mais eu não vou ter nada contigo porque na minha óptica isso só me vai magoar.

- Está bem eu não vou insistir, mas se algum dia quiseres um ombro eu estarei por perto. – Disse ele triste

- Acho, que não será necessário. Terei de ser forte, mais forte do que já sou mas conseguirei ou eu não me chamo Virgínia Weasley. – Disse decidida e com um pequeno sorriso.

No momento seguinte a Madame Pomfrey apareceu e expulsou Harry de lá pois ele estava a cansar a paciente. Passado algum tempo, alguns Slytherins apareceram na ala com um aluno numa maca, aluno qual ela não pode ver o rosto. A reacção da Madame Pomfrey foi exgerada como de normal, mas ela pôs-se a praguejar contra o paciente, dizendo frases como: 'Eu disse, que era perigoso', ' Merlim, é mesmo maluco'. Entre outras frases que ela não percebeu devido ao sono, e em seguida apagou.

Ps: Eu queria agradecer as reviews das seguintes leitoras : Damned, Márcia Figg, Carol Malfoy Potter e Miaka. Muito obrigada pelas reviews elas ajudaram, e peço desculpa de não ter actualizado antes.


End file.
